Aspects of the disclosure relate generally to a processing of SQL statements, and more specifically, to a method for processing structured query language (SQL) statements of different flavors by a database management system. Aspects of the disclosure relate further to a related database system and a computer program product. Software applications that grow over time in functionality also grow in complexity. The code base of an application, i.e., the set of program code compiled to an executable industry application often includes segments originating from the earliest version of the software product as well as segments of very recent software development frameworks.